Next Contestant
by BanditJKilljoy
Summary: Hinata is a bartender with Kakashi as her manager, Sasuke likesloves her. Pairings hina and well anything you chose.
1. A Date with Uchiha

OK THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC AND IM KNOW I KNOW I SHOULD UPDATE MY OTHER ONE BEFORE I START ANOTHER BUT I JUST COULDNT GET THIS IDEA OUT OF MY HEAD!!! IM SORRY!!! I JUST BOUGHT A NICKELBACK CD AND WELL, THE SONG "NEXT CONTESTANT" INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS. SO YES... IM SORRY AGAIN!!! UM... TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING (BECAUSE I ORIGINALLY WANTED THIS TO BE A ONESHOT) AND IF I GET SOME GOOD REVIEWS ON IT BY THE END OF THE WEEK I SHALL MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER AND I WILL CONTINUE UPDATING OK?

IF PPL REVIEW AND THIS DOES END UP A LONGER FANFIC I WILL CHANGE THE RATING TO M FOR SEX, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE OK? SORRY.. JUST SO YA KNOW.. ALL OF MY LONG FANFICS ARE GOING TO BE RATED M - WELL I G2G NOW ADIOS! AND REMEMBER IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW SO I CAN CONSIDER MAKING IT A MULTI CHAPTER THING OK? BAI!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH1 Hinata's date and job

Sasuke walked into the bar with Hinata along side him. He wore black pants with an un-tucked dark blue long sleeved collared shirt. His black shoes made a soft clicking sound as he stepped on the dirty concrete floor. Hinata wore a black tight strapless dress that came down a few inches above her knees and matching boots. Sasuke had chosen this dress since he loved the way it showed her off almost as if saying, 'I'm so fucking hot and you cant have me.' Her hair was up in a ponytail since it had come loose while they had gone dancing.

Unfortunately for him she had been called to work just when he was planning on making his move on her. True, he had asked her out and just because she had agreed did not mean that she was permanently his. He wanted to make her his once and for all, any who opposed would have to take it up with the Uchiha.

Ever since she had started working as a bartender and having to wear revealing clothes by her manager she had gotten a lot of attention from both men and women. Her self esteem was now lifted but not to the point where she was conceited simply modest. Hinata walked behind the counter only to be greeted by her manager Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo" he waved at her.

"hello Kakashi"

He smiled at her from behind his mask. Hinata always wanted to know what was behind it but he had insisted that if she wanted to know he would gladly tell her over at dinner at his place to which she always refused with a cherry red face. "I apologize Hina for making you come in but Ino has called in sick and I cannot work since I have prior engagements."

Hinata nodded, "No problem, I could always use the extra cash" she smiled at Kakashi. He eyed the way she was dressed, true she had worn more revealing clothes before but the fact that she was exposing her cleavage more nowadays made a certain part of his anatomy hard. Kakashi gave her a hug earning glares from many men who were already obviously drunk. He felt her breasts press against his chest while he hugged her making him want to take her more. Inhaling her sweet jasmine smell as much as possible he whispered into her ear "I left the gun and tazer underneath the counter along with the keys so you can lock up later ok?" she nodded. She secretly loved it when he hugged her and whispered into her ear. Every so often she would imagine him saying more sexual things into her ear but would quickly remove all traces of him from her mind. Gods, this job had made her perverted.

Hinata felt Kakashi release her as he stared behind her. "You got a problem with me?" he asked. Curious as to who he meant Hinata turned to face Sasuke. Hinata ran over to Sasuke who was now in a glaring contest with Kakashi. "Oh I'm so sorry. Kakashi this is Sasuke" she motioned towards each as she said their names.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "You know him?"

"yes, he is my uh…"

"Were on a date, at least we were." Sasuke interrupted making Hinata blush.


	2. Competition?

OK SO HERE IS THE REALLY SUPER DUPER SHORT SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC. I WILL MAKE IT LONGER LATER OK? FOR NOW PLEASE ENJOY ^-^

PLZ REMEMBER THAT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_'So, my little Hinata is on a date? I cant let him get too close to her. I want to have my fun with her. Although if it was my choice I would make her cover up more so no idiots would hit on her so much so she d be mine.'_ Kakashi frowned. "Oh well, I am sorry to have interrupted your date"_ 'yea right'_ he smiled at them. "Well Hina, I shall take my leave now. Want me to walk you home after wards? Or is your date going to stick around for some fun then walk you home?"

Hinata shrugged, "I don t know, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. He had been watching those two interact as if they were very close friends, maybe more. Their little hug alone had pissed the Uchiha off beyond belief.

"Okay well then, I guess I ll go now." Kakashi patted Hinata s head as if she were a child.

She pouted in response. "I am not a child anymore Kakashi!"

"I know" and with that he left.

Hinata got to work as soon as Kakashi left. She served many people their colorfully named drinks all the while getting hit on and getting plenty of tips by men and even some women. Sasuke watched her work, oh how he wanted to kill every man who looked at her with lust. Still, he remained quiet. Hinata would once in awhile take a small break and talk to him or take him out on the dance floor of the club/bar. Just when Sasuke was beginning to have fun a loud blonde boy came running up to Hinata.

"HEY HINATA WHAT ARE YOU DONG HERE?! OH HEY SASUKE!!" he screamed at them.

Hinata led both boys to a quieter spot. "I work here Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"Wow! You work here?! that s cool!!! Wait what do you do?" the blonde boy asked curiously.

"I am NOT a stripper if that s what your thinking." she rolled her eyes. "I'm a bartender"

"NO WAY COOL!!!"

"Do you have to yell?" Sasuke interrupted them. He wondered why Hinata did not stutter around Naruto. After all she did have a thing for him didn't she? If not then it would be easier than he thought.

"I AM NOT YELLING!!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata rolled her eyes again. "Why are you here Naruto?"

"I WORK HERE TOO!!" he said hugging her.

Hinata cringed at his volume. "As a what exactly?" Her face turned red as she said this.

Naruto looked at her worriedly. "Hey, you look kind of red. You ok? he placed his hand on her forehead then her face. Your warm. Maybe you shouldn t work tonight." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and twisted it backwards so that he was behind Naruto. Naruto tried to get him to let go but no success. "GEEZ I WAS JUST WORRIED ABOUT HER!!"

Sasuke let him go after seeing the panicked look on Hinata s face. Sure she was used to fights breaking out every so often between the drunk men but she wasn t so used to watching her friends fight. After Sasuke let Naruto go the blonde boy rubbed his now sore arm. "anyway before I was ATTACKED!" he glared at Sasuke.

"Shut up"

"YOU WANNA START SOMETHING UCHIHA?!" Naruto raised his fists at Sasuke. Sasuke merely stood there with his hands in his pockets looking uninterested.

"Naruto" Hinata grabbed his fists gently and pushed them down. "Please don t fight."

"Fine. But only cuz you asked. he smiled. Oh and no I m not a stripper either. I'm actually a DJ. I wanted to be a bouncer but the main boss said that I'm too much of a loud mouth for it. He said I would start fights rather than end them."

"Hinata" giggled. "Well, you know Jiraya. He is a bit strange."

"A BIT?! HINATA HE WRITES PORN BOOKS!!!"

Sasuke almost chocked on the water he was drinking and Hinata gasped._ 'Damn no wonder he makes Hinata dress like that!'_ Sasuke thought.

And to both men's surprise Hinata began laughing. Naruto looked at her worriedly, "Have you been drinking?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry its just that I already knew that he wrote porn books. He based a character on me. I found it kind of interesting. Although I cant see myself doing everything he made my character do. Besides that he made me a big breasted librarian! I mean I know I was quiet before this job but seriously!"

Naruto had his mouth open, "Oh an uh.. What volume is it exactly?" Naruto had read all of Jiraya s books and he remembered really enjoying that librarian.

Hinata giggled, "I never knew you liked his books."

Sasuke was actually interested in this book since he heard that Jiraya had based a character on her. He thought maybe he could read it and find out just how Jiraya made his Hinata. Hinata cleared her throat, "Sasuke you spaced out on me" she pouted.

"I'm sorry. What were you telling the baka?"

"I said the book is called Icha Icha Paradise volume sixty-five." She said this while in the background Naruto was yelling at Sasuke that he was NOT an idiot. People began to complain about not getting their drinks so Hinata went back to work while Sasuke and Naruto sat on the barstools and talked.

"So how do you know Hinata?" Naruto ordered a White Russian from Hinata while Sasuke ordered a dry Martini.

"I met her through a friend actually"

"Oh cool!" Naruto was beginning to be a bit louder than before. Sasuke's guess was that Naruto was getting drunk from so many damn drinks. "Hinata is something else huh?!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto as Hinata handed them their drinks. "Yea she is. I really like her"

"You better be careful with her because you have A LOT of competition to win her heart" he swayed left and right on the stool.

"Like who?" Sasuke was actually interested in his competition. He didn't think that so many men or women for that matter would be attracted to Hinata.

"Like me for starters! Man she is the reason I decided to work here! She is just so gorgeous!!!" he fell off the chair.

Sasuke stared at him, 'well he's no competition whatsoever'


	3. End of the night

Heres ch3 ^_^ I have a few free hours so I decided why not write more and update? Anyway Happy Holidays to everyone. I will be typing up more chapters while I have free time today and posting as much as I can.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke helped their inebriated friend home after a long night of working. This was certainly a way that neither of them thought the night would end. Sasuke helping an intoxicated Naruto into his house with Naruto's right arm over Sasuke's shoulder. The other arm was on Hinata. She tried to help but didn't help much considering she wasn't anywhere near as strong as either man to her left. Naruto sure was heavier than he looked. She opened the door to Naruto's house so Sasuke could lay Naruto down on his bed. Naruto at this point was passed out. Hinata was worried that his level of alcohol was extremely high. As if reading her thoughts Sasuke hugged her, "Don't worry he's just going to have a major hangover in the morning"

She smiled at the fact that Sasuke was trying to cheer her up. "Can you take me home?" she poked her fingers together. A habit she still had even after not being so shy anymore.

"Yeah" they walked out making sure to leave some Tylenol and a glass of water on the table beside Naruto's bed.

When they were inside Sasuke's car Hinata couldn't help but stare at her lap. She felt horrible that on their first date she had to work and then drive a drunk friend home.

He spoke interrupting her thoughts, "This wasn't the way I imagined this night to end" he let out a long sigh afterward.

Great, now she felt worse. "Sasuke I" At this point she wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to take her on another date again. And yet again before she could speak he did.

"You owe me another date" he smiled at her.

Hinata was nothing less than surprised, "Y-you still want to take me out?" her head tilted to the right trying to get a better view of his face since he has started the car and was driving now. His face was hidden in the shadows occasionally being lit by the oncoming streetlamps on the sidewalks.

"Why wouldn't I?" he kept his eyes on the road.

"B-Because I-I…. " she played with her index fingers again.

"You shouldn't stutter Hinata"

She blushed, "I-I cant h-help it sometimes"

"Do I make you nervous?" he parked on the side by the curb and turned to her.

Her face completely red now and she couldn't take her eyes away from his face. Feeling her blood make her face hot she ignored it to continue staring at his.

"Hinata?" he leaned in towards her. _'Now I can make a move'_

Before she had a chance to reply his lips were pressed against hers. Hesitating at first she only staid still but after he separated his lips from hers he was still only centimeters away from her face. Biting her lip she asked, "Can you do that again?"

Sasuke smiled at her then kissed her again. He wanted to take it further but knew he had to take it slow with her. When they separated again both were a bit dazed. Hinata touched her lips while he leaned in again. Sad for him his phone vibrated in his pocket. With a growl he answered.

"What?" he watched Hinata snap out of her daze because of his tone of voice. "Yeah Ill be right over" he hung up throwing his phone in the back seat of the car.

"I guess I'll see you next weekend?" Hinata smiled hoping he wasn't angry anymore.

"Yeah, I'll call you one of these days so I can take you out to lunch" he smiled a little.

"Okay then. Goodnight Sasuke" she opened the car door and walked inside her small apartment.

Sasuke had watched her making sure she got inside safely. It wasn't a long walk inside but he felt overprotective of her to say the least. After she was inside he reached over to answer his phone again. He was frustrated that his idiot friend kept calling him.


End file.
